


Sleepover

by I_have_no_life



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_life/pseuds/I_have_no_life
Summary: my hand slippedOlivia and Courtney have a sleepover and then realizations happen (im terrible at summaries sorry)based on the song Sleepover by Hayley Kiyokoi recommend watching the video for some of the visuals used





	Sleepover

It was a warm summer night. The window was opened and the breeze rolled in gently.

Courtney and Olivia had decided to have a sleepover at Courtney's apartment. They'd spent the night baking cookies, live streaming, listening to music, dancing around and overall having a good time together.

Even though they had the entire place to themselves, they'd spent the night in Courtney's room. They ate their snacks in there, had their dance party on there, talked about various things in there, watched the tv in there instead of the one in the living room. As if they were teenagers and there were parents around.

By now it was 2:34 am. Olivia was sleeping soundly on Courtney's bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Almost ethereal. Courtney was sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. She was absentmindedly looking at the television. It was quietly playing old reruns of shows from the 90's but the blonde was too busy in her own thoughts to even notice what show was playing.

She was thinking of Olivia. She was thinking of their friendship, about how much she loves her. She loves all of her friends a lot but there was something different with Olivia. She'd feel butterflies in her stomach when around her, her heart would beat irregularly when she thought of her. Courtney couldn't figure out what was happening. What confused Courtney the most was that these strange feelings had been happening recently. She always acted all lovey with Olivia and they'd always pretend to be together on set and joke like that but recently when they did it's like that, she felt those kinds of feelings.

Often she'd find herself subconsciously start daydreaming about them kissing romantically, of Olivia confessing her love for her, or of them just being together in general. What was happening? Why did these things happen?

She turned around to look at the sleeping girl. She smiled lovingly. God, she was so beautiful. She wanted to just go and kiss her. She wanted her to wake up and tell Courtney that she had a deep, fiery, and passionate love for her. Then Courtney realized. She was in love with her best friend. How did she not notice it before?

"Oh no", the girl whispered to herself

She knew that Olivia would never feel the same. She has a boyfriend. One that she loves very much. Courtney knew she couldn't tell her ever about these feelings because she was sure that it would change their friendship and the overall energy they had with each other. A tear rolled down her cheek. How could she have let this happen? Out of all the people, why her? Why did she have to fall in love with her best friend? It wasn't the first time that she'd felt any romantic feelings towards a girl. She had a small crush on some she knew forever ago but that's all it was, a small crush. This was way bigger, it was love.

It was now 4:07 am. Courtney decided that she'd never tell Olivia and that she'd get over it soon. Or at least try. She'd accepted that nothing would happen between them beyond friendship. She decided that nothing would be worth risking their friendship. It was the best thing that ever happened to her and wouldn't stand losing it.

Courtney yawned. The sleep deprivation was finally getting to her. She stood up, stretched and shut the tv off. She carefully walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed. She laid down and sighed contently. She turned to look at a Olivia who had her back to her and kissed her gently on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.
> 
>  
> 
> also, it's my first work published ever so,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> follow daddyneedshisjuse on tumblr ay


End file.
